legendsofthemultiuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
Volt Krueger
Volt Krueger is a playable protagonist from The Bouncer. A bouncer at Fate. For some reason, he is very well-informed about the Mikado Group. Though he has a quiet demeanor, Volt's size, strength, and distinct facial piercings instill fear in most people. Prior to his employment in the ranks of Mikado, Volt was the head of a street gang in Edge. After a small scale turf battle which his younger members started, he was then praised and lauded by the rival mafia boss for having easily defeated his strongest thug, like "a dog mauling on a helpless rag doll", and offered Volt a "job", where he would promise to lay off Volt's turf should he do it. The target in question was Master Mikado of the Mikado Group himself, and during an opportune moment, Volt made his way through Mikado's bodyguards as if they were nothing. Undaunted and staring into the face of his assailant, Mikado appeared to have gained Volt's attention and respect, ultimately swaying Volt to his ranks. During his tenure at Mikado Group Security, Volt had also met leading Mikado agent Aena Paula, otherwise known by her code name, Echidna. Though he rose up to be one of Mikado's most loyal and dedicated bodyguards, living in Volt's shadow made Echinda feel insecure and deeply jealous. Her resentment became even stronger after he refused to partake in a duel with her, as it was against his own principles to ever raise his hand against a woman. Volt was crushed upon hearing the news of Master Mikado's murder, which happened a few years after he began his employment at Mikado. Upset at Echinda for having been his bodyguard at the time, she callously and sarcastically expressed how she could not have protected him for not being as strong as Volt. Mystified at her gestures, she would cross the line even further, framing Volt for Master Mikado's murder and ordering security to gun him down. Washing up on shore, Volt would be found and taken care of by Boss, knowing of Edge's civil services and their ties to Mikado's own influence, and having had just as a wild youth as the wounded Volt. Having recovered since his incident, Boss then offered Volt a bouncer job at FATE. Accepting his offer, Boss also suggested piercings to help cover up Volt's noticeable wounds, to deter unwarranted attention and give him his notable look. The Bouncer tetralogy Volt functions normally like he does in the game until he meets Ayame. Their paths intertwine as Volt catches up with Dauragon and Dominique Cross while she searches for the Dragon Ball; unfortunately, she gets separated ffrom the group when Dauragon C. Mikado beats them to the punch. Hours later, he comes to and meets the Saiyan boy, Kid Trunks. He volunteers to help Volt after learning about his tragic past as well as being framed by Echidna for assassinating the previous Mikado while as a bodyguard for him. Trunks seems to admire Volt's resolve as well as his phenomenal strength (for a human) as well as his badass personality that's related to Trunks' dad. As they went further Volt questioned Trunks about the Dragon Balls, and he reluctantly revealed to him on what they are and what they can do. They became close friends ever since and Trunks was surprised of all the knowledge he had as a personal employee to Master Mikado. He later assisted Volt as their partners descended the rocket tower and boarded the Galeos. Volt took the fight to Dauragon to avenge and right Mikado's death along with Sion and Kou, though they were losing. The Z-Fighters intervened and defeated the madman, saved Dominique and the Dragon Ball, as well as escape the Galeos. Volt wasn't even the least bit resentful when Dominique received an appointment to visit the Capsule Corp in West City in order to be operated and to have any malicious hardware removed to prevent her from going sporadic and hone her skills properly He then said goodbye to the valiant Dragon Team while making some amends with Echidna and having Trunks show no ill will towards her. He later attended Sion Barzahd's 20th birthday at Dog Street, and he later witnessed his transformation after drinking a Sapporo. He yielded him for awhile during a brawl, until Sion got the upper-hand, overwhelming him. Sion always wanted to be the better bouncer since the day he met him, and he got what he wanted, until Sion accidentally hit Dominique, startled at what he'd done. Volt was attended by Echidna while Sion went through a fission. Volt and Kou Leifoh caught up with Sion's doppelganger and Dominique was soon captured after Sion's defeat. Volt realized that any harm to his dark side would affect Sion as well. He decided to keep things safe at Dog Street while Sion starts his training and soon pursues his darker self. Fortunately, he was successful and Volt came up with an idea that the dark Sion was just a cosplayer of sorts, erasing propaganda set on Sion while he himself lives on with a brighter future. A few years after that, he was fascinated that Ayame was willing to become Fate's new bouncer. She decided to think about it, and a day later, she found the pub in shambles. Only this time, Dominique was still with Echidna and Wong Leung. Sion, Volt, and Kou (fresh off from a LUKIS mission) decided to chase after the Yakuza and hadn't returned. They were apparently caught off guard by a tall, menacing, cloaked figure that knocked them out seamlessly. Volt's predicament remains a mystery. He received the sake during a ritual of the Yakuza's new internship, along with Sion and Kou, and he fought off Echidna and her allies. They were able to subdue him and his cohorts, but it was soon revealed that the one influencing them was indeed Dauragon! They admired their demise as the ladies fell through a trapdoor and were now at the Yakuza's mercy. Volt then witnessed the Yubitsume that Dauragon performed after the Yakuza failed to find Dominique. His okubun was just about to amputate his fingers, until the young emperor, Chiaotzu, intervened. Upon his master's orders, he along with Sion and Kou combatted the psychic martial artist, who disabled his own radio transmitter and incapacitating him. He was evacuated out of the dome before it collapsed under Dauragon's rage, and then sent to Dende's Lookout. Soon after, he was given the Sacred Water as a way to reverse the effects of the transmitter implanted in his horn piercings. He rested for quite awhile, then he soon awakened without any recollection of the incidences; Chiaotzu and Ayame weren't very pleased, despite his heart-warming reunion with Trunks and Echidna. They broke the news to him that Echidna's expecting and that he'd be a proud father. Years later, he was, as he gave birth to his son, Pence. It was actually inspired by Trunks' robust that they decided to have a kid of their own. He still manages the Fate bar to this day, and he's also a part of Ayame's surrogate family after she heard that her own was killed by the Yakuza. The next generation of the bouncers is about to begin... Allies and enemies Allies: Sion Barzahd, Dominique Cross, Kou Leifoh, Master Mikado, Ayame, Goten, Trunks, Gohan, Krillin, Android 18, Echidna, Wong Leung, Bulma, Videl, Dende, Mr. Popo, Korin Enemies: Mugetsu, PD-4, Echidna (formerly), Kaldea Orchid (formerly), Dauragon C. Mikado, the Yakuza, Jet-Black Sion, Chiaotzu (formerly) Trivia * Volt bears a resemblance to Zell Dincht. * The design on his leather jacket has a NO sign and a Cactuar on it; a small tribute to the monster in the Final Fantasy series. * Volt does admire Trunks due to his boastfulness, honor of his own race, courage and strength. * In the end of the Mikado Saga, it seems that Volt and Echidna were able to patch up their bitter rivalry when she wanted to be Fate's new bouncer. * In the manual, Volt's main characteristic is honor. volt1.jpg|Volt Krueger portrait voltxdominique.jpg|Volt and Dominique cosplay volt2.jpg|Volt Krueger volt3.png|Volt portrait volt5.jpg|Volt images volt6.png|Volt drawing voltbackpatch.jpg|No Escape...or is there? Voltxkou.jpg|Kou and Volt in the Galeos voltfate.jpg|Volt the bouncer RUN!.jpg Leadingtheway.png Main4.jpg Evacuate.jpg Readytofight.jpg voltxechidna.jpg|Volt and Echidna Volt_Alt_Model.png|Volt model (Mikado outfit) Category:Humans Category:Martial Artists Category:Strong and Skilled Characters Category:Avengers Category:Bodyguards Category:Tragic Heroes Category:Anti Heroes Category:Blondes Category:Big Goods Category:Characters hailing from the The Bouncer Universe Category:Action Hero Category:Characters voiced and/or played by Daisuke Gori Category:Brainwashed Characters Category:Characters under mind Control Category:From Zero to Hero Category:Badass Normal Category:Protective Characters Category:Gangsters Category:Heroic Criminals Category:Force of Hevenburg Category:Enemies of Great New Empire Category:Heroes of Chronicles of Great New Empire Category:Team heroes Category:Team villains Category:Characters in a Romantic Relationship Category:Kidnapped Characters Category:Characters in The Bouncer Tetralogy